Scribble
by Innoverse
Summary: A compilation of my small writings that aren't big enough to warrant their own story. Drabbles, prompts, etc. A variety of pairings and bromances.
1. Beautiful, Somehow

_*****AUTHOR'S NOTES ARE IMPORTANT**_

* * *

**Hi! It's Rachel... after an incredibly long, unannounced, unofficial hiatus. I didn't really want to stop posting stuff anymore, but I honestly lost the will to write. I couldn't get anything more than a couple paragraphs down at once and it was terrible. It was this gigantic writers block. It was mostly because school was sucking the life out of me and I hadn't been feeling too great on the side of emotions, so I stopped writing for a while.**

**Now, I'm out of school for the summer and hopefully I can get back what I've lost and pick up writing again.**

**Anyway, most of my writing I've been doing on tumblr... which is sorta unfair to you guys, since a lot of you don't see it. So what I'm gonna do is use this story as sort-of a place to dump my tumblr writing. Drabbles, prompts, and things of that nature. I'll give a title, description, word count, pairings, and who suggested the prompt if applicable for each one. I've got quite a few drabbles already written up from a while ago that I haven't posted, so expect one a day for a little while. This one is one of the medium length ones(?).**

_**~Title**_**_:_ Beautiful, somehow**

**_~Pairings:_ Percabeth**

**_~Word Count:_ 647 w/o author's notes**

**_~Summary:_ Beauty can be found in even some of the most evil places. Even in a place that's supposed to be a prison. Tartarus drabble.**

**I wrote this while listening to Safe and Sound by Captial Cities.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJatO.**

* * *

_**- Beautiful, somehow: Annabeth's POV -**_

* * *

They stopped to catch their breath for just one moment, and unknowingly had stumbled into one of the most beautiful things Annabeth had seen since the fall. Other than her first glimpse of Percy's face in the darkness, of course.

Light leaked in from some way-off crevice, barely illuminating their faces and the ground with a soft light. Golden flecks of monster dust floated in the air, catching the small amount of light and throwing it off against the black stone walls, giving the illusion that there were hundreds of tiny fireflies. Water dripped off the hanging stalactites, turning a hue of gold and pooling on the ground.

Annabeth heard Percy catch his breath. His hand squeezed hers, trying to convey his feelings without saying anything out loud. Annabeth understood, of course. She understood him better than anyone.

"It's… beautiful, somehow." Percy mumbled, almost unable to finish his thought at first. "Even though it's not supposed to be. It's supposed to be awful down here. It _is_ awful."

"Evil history makes it necessary to build beautiful things," Annabeth said, remembering her thoughts from when she, Hazel, and Piper had seen Aphrodite.

He glanced at her. "Hm?"

"I… I was thinking about it a few days ago," she admitted, "before we fell. And it seems like beautiful things always come from evil ones. Though I don't really understand why."

Percy stepped in front of her, and her arms went to loop around his neck automatically as she stared over his shoulder at the golden flecks swirling in the air. He buried his nose in her hair.

"We came from something evil, didn't we?" he asked. "War and prophecies and lies and necessity—"

"Necessity?"

He chewed his lip. "Well, we sort-of needed each other, right? I needed you because I didn't know what I was doing and you needed me because otherwise you wouldn't be able to do anything." He stopped for a moment. "Isn't that the only reason you bothered to get to know me?"

"It's not the only one," she reminded him. "I told you that, in the stables. When I told you about why I liked the zoo truck so much. It was when I finally remembered that you were a person, too. And a good one."

"I don't even know anymore."

"Well, I do. I know that you have a good heart and you're always going to have one, no matter what. You're the only one who has trouble believing it."

He pulled her into a tight hug, his fingers closing reflexively around her waist. "I don't deserve this."

"Deserve what? Being down here?"

"You," he said. "You… you always cheering me up. Reminding me who I am. I shouldn't need that."

"But you do." She kissed his cheek. "And you do deserve me. The gods know you've fought enough."

He nodded absently, staring at the water as it dripped. Annabeth could tell there was something that hadn't been sitting with him quite right—something that had been going on before they fell.

"I'm afraid of drowning." It was so abrupt, it surprised Annabeth for a moment. It was like he hadn't even thought before saying it, though she knew he had.

"Like, in water?"

"Yeah," he said. He sounded deeply embarrassed. "It's stupid. I can't drown. But I'm afraid anyway. Ever since I fell into the muskeg and I _felt _it… what suffocating _felt_ like…" His voice got raw. "I don't like loosing control. And that's the only thing that's happening. Everything is different and I can't stop it."

"We're the same," she said. "The way you and I work. Nothing's gonna change that. Because we're a team, right? And…" Her voice got soft. "And we love each other, right?"

"Right," Percy agreed. "That's not going to change."

Annabeth looked past his shoulder. "It _is_ beautiful somehow."

"Maybe there's something beautiful in everything that's evil."

* * *

**I wrote this last night after reading this giant story on fictionpress in nearly one sitting. These guys practically dominate my head at this point...**

**As for important things, let's start off with the few unfinished requests I have. To you three... I'm sorry for not doing them as of this moment. But I'm going to try this summer. If not... I have a huge Thalia fic saved somewhere that I'll dedicate to you three. But I swear I'll try for you. c:**

**In other news... I'm going on vacation! I'm leaving June 11th and coming back on the 24th... which is a really long time. I'm excited! I get to go to another country! But there's not really going to be anything posted during that time. I might... but no guarantees. Sorry. Just after I come back from hiatus... xD**

**Anyway, expect a Liper bromance drabble up next. I might just post it this afternoon if I feel like it.**

**Have a lovely day! :)**


	2. Something Smells Burnt

**Hey-oh... it's me, obviously, since this is my story. Haha. Here's the Liper friendship drabble... even though it's pretty short. That's what drabbles are for, though, right?**

**Also, I've decided to drop the prompt suggester since most of them are from tumblr.**

**_~Title:_ Something Smells Burnt**

**_~Pairings:_ Liper friendship**

**_~Word Count:_ 238 w/o author's notes**

**_~Summary:_ Sometimes, having a friend to share the punishment with makes it easier to bear. Sometimes not.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

* * *

**- Something Smells Burnt -**

* * *

"Oh come on, Beauty Queen, kitchen duty isn't _that_ bad."

"It is when it's because of _you_," Piper protested. "Did you really _have_ to provoke the Ares campers?"

Leo shrugged. "What can I say? They're all jerks!"

Piper sighed and picked up the special lava-proof gloves next to the sink. Leo just stuck his hands right in, scrubbing away at plates happily and whistling something that sounded like the Rolling Stones.

In reality, Piper didn't mind washing dishes with Leo. He always made her laugh by doing stupid things—like drawing smiley faces in the lava, for instance. And she didn't get to hang out with him too much anymore since he spent most of his time in Bunker 9, working on the Argo.

About the time Piper starting working on rinsing off the magic drinking goblets, she started to smell something funny, like a wood fire. "Something smells burnt," she said, looking at Leo quizzically.

Leo glanced down, towards the source of the smell, and said, "Oh."

Piper saw a giant glob of lava sitting on top of his shoe, melting through the sneaker and the floor tiling around it.

Leo looked up and grinned. "What can I say, Piper? Hot stuff is just _attracted_ to me."

All the way out in the middle of the common area, Leo's yelp of pain could be heard as Piper hit him over the head with a particularly large frying pan.

* * *

**Ehehe... sort of a bad ending, but oh well. It's a drabble.**

**I'll post the next one a little bit, since this one's short. The next one is some Chrisse.**


End file.
